You can't stop Yumi from singing
by Leyounette
Summary: Chantons sur la pluie euh non sous la douche ! Morceau interprété par Yumichika pour le plus grand plaisir de ses collègues de la 11 ... IkkakuYumichika


**Titre : **You can't stop Yumi from singing

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Résumé :** Chantons sur la pluie euh non sous la douche ! Morceau interprété par Yumichika pour le plus grand plaisir de ses collègues de la 11°...

**Rating : **K+

**Couple :** IkkakuYumichika

**Petit blablatage : **

Un petit one-shot sur le couple phare de la onzième pour ma très chère sœur Tsuki Yoru qui l'aime beaucoup et m'avait demandé de lui en écrire un. J'aurais dû faire mieux ! T-T

Concernant le titre, c'est plus ou moins la parodie de paroles de la chanson « Can't stop the rain » de Cascada (vivent les références musicales foireuses -'') parce que j'avais encore moins d'inspiration que d'habitude pour ce titre T.T

Un immense merci à Tsuki Yoru pour son aide indispensable et sa correction, et pour être là, tout simplement, et à Talim 76 pour son soutien psychologique tout aussi essentiel !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tous les membres de la onzième division savaient que leur cinquième siège avait des habitudes... particulières. Par exemple, ses collègues ne comprenaient pas que Yumichika ait besoin d'utiliser trois shampoings différents, deux après-shampoing, un masque hydratant pour cuir chevelu et un démêlant, le tout en une seule douche.

Cependant, le fait que le brun fasse faire un bond aux actions des sociétés de cosmétiques, parfums et autres « couillardises » comme disait Kenpachi cotées en bourse à chaque fois qu'il se réapprovisionnait sur Terre ne constituait pas un problème en soit.

Ce qui en créait un gros, par contre, c'était que Yumichika passait sa vie sous la douche à _chanter_. Depuis l'arrivée d'Ayasegawa dans leur division, les soldats de la onzième avaient eu droit à l'interprétation par le cinquième siège des discographies intégrales d'Elton John, Michael Jackson, Madonna, Elvis Presley et Britney Spears.

Le pire, c'était quand Yachiru décidait de l'accompagner dans les chœurs... Dieu merci, Kenpachi avait formellement interdit à la fillette de déranger ses hommes pendant leurs douches. Déjà que c'était pas du gâteau de les convaincre de se laver, si en plus elle les en décourageait avec ses cris hystériques, même les cobayes de Kurotsuchi finiraient plus propres que les shinigamis sous les ordres de Zaraki.

Pendant ce temps, Yumichika continuait de fredonner ces grands classiques de la pop moderne, pour le plus grand malheur de ses camarades. Non pas que le brun chante faux, c'était simplement que le fond sonore de « Ooops I did it again... » collait assez peu avec la réputation de sauvagerie de la division.

Oh, bien entendu, Ikkaku connaissait un moyen radical de faire taire son ami – il fallait pour cela le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche tout en lui roulant la pelle du siècle, et c'était vieux comme le monde – sauf que la onzième division prenait la douche en troupe et que le chauve – pardon, le tondu – n'avait pas particulièrement envie que tous ses collègues assistent à la scène.

Certes, il y avait bien des cabines individuelles dans la salle d'eau de la division pour les timides... il serait plus correct de dire qu'il y en avait eu. Les zanpakutôs présentant l'énorme avantage de ne pas rouiller au contact de l'eau, les soldats aux ordres de Kenpachi avaient la fâcheuse habitude de finir sous la douche le combat commencé plus tôt à l'entraînement. En deux mots, feus les murs des cabines subsistaient désormais plus à l'état de poussière de l'ordre du nanomètre que de rempart contre le voyeurisme.

Dans le même ordre d'idées, une autre technique pour faire taire Yumichika revenait à l'assommer purement et simplement avec son Hôzukimaru. Hélas, cette méthode n'était ni très galante, ni très glamour. En temps normal, Ikkaku s'en serait bien foutu : « galant » et « glamour » n'étaient pas les deux adjectifs qui décrivaient le mieux la onzième division - sauf que le cinquième siège était l'exception qui confirmait la règle et que pour lui, la galanterie et le glamour, c'était _très_ important. Si Ikkaku ne souhaitait pas passer les nuits des deux prochains mois à faire plus ample connaissance avec le canapé du salon de son ami, il avait tout intérêt à rayer la suggestion « mettre Yumi KO » de sa liste et à laisser son sabre au vestiaire.

La dernière solution consistait à rendre le brun aphone. Ikkaku avait tout essayé pour ça. En tant que troisième siège, il supervisait l'entraînement de ses camarades quand son capitaine était trop occupé à faire la sieste et Yachiru à redécorer son bureau façon Picasso pour s'en charger – c'est-à-dire les trois quart du temps.

Il avait fait faire des triathlons à toute sa division en plein hiver - le capitaine Kuchiki avait moyennement apprécié que les bassins de ses jardins soient réquisitionnés pour l'épreuve de natation... Résultat : tous les participants (Ikkaku compris) avaient passé la semaine au lit avec 45°C de fièvre. Tous... sauf Yumichika qui avait égayé la convalescence des malades de l'œuvre complète de David Bowie.

Le tondu avait ensuite demandé au capitaine Hitsugaya de rendre la température de la chambre du brun polaire : son petit ami avait a-do-ré la nouvelle déco en stalactites - « Je peux me voir sous tous les angles avec tous ces miroirs maintenant ! ».

Rukia avait été incapable de lui fournir un sort de kidô permettant de faire taire quelqu'un sans le trucider par la même occasion et le troisième siège ne pouvait décemment pas demander au capitaine Tôsen d'utiliser son bankai à chaque fois que la onzième division prenait sa douche.

Le tondu avait même été jusqu'à supplier le capitaine Kurotsuchi de lui fournir un échantillon du virus du rhume mais Mayuri avait refusé : il étudiait avec plaisir des cadavres en décomposition, des viscères macérés ou des membres congelés mais des mouchoirs utilisés, beeeeerk !

Les cordes vocales de Yumichika avaient ainsi gagné la réputation d'être encore plus solides que le hierro de Nnoitra.

En désespoir de cause, Ikkaku avait fini par aller implorer son capitaine de l'aider. Celui-ci, une fois mis au parfum, avait fait preuve d'un bon sens étonnant en proposant tout bêtement d'offrir au cinquième siège une douche privée directement dans sa chambre. Les camarades d'Ayasegawa se cotisèrent aussitôt pour financer l'entreprise et en moins d'une semaine, les fonds nécessaires étaient réunis et les travaux débutaient.

La même semaine, Zaraki inscrivit son subordonné à la chorale du Gotei 13, comme ça, ce con d'Ichimaru ne pourrait plus se moquer de sa division en disant qu'elle n'était composée que de brutes sans la moindre sensibilité : elle en comptait maintenant deux, d'artistes ! (oui, Kenpachi considérait les expérimentations colorées de sa vice-capitaine comme de l'art et était prêt à défendre ce point de vue au sabre avec quiconque remettant en cause son jugement).

Quelques temps plus tard, Yumichika put donc régaler les murs de sa nouvelle salle de bain (qui présentait une « excellente acoustique ») de ses vocalises sans que cela ne gêne plus personne – lesdits murs avaient été soigneusement insonorisés. Ce luxe valait bien quelques traumatismes auditifs après tout... surtout s'il venait à Ikkaku l'idée de venir assister à un concert privé dans la salle de bain en question. Le troisième siège pourrait désormais le faire taire – de préférence avec la technique impliquant un mur et des outils de chantier – sans craindre la présence de témoins indésirables...

* * *

J'espère que c'était pas trop nul et que ça vous a un peu plu ^^'' Si vous avez le moindre conseil, avis, ou n'importe quoi d'autre à me laisser, n'hésitez pas !

A bientôt !


End file.
